Rusher Era
Note: Please be informed that this Era was too short to actually be included in the timeline, therefore does not appear on it. However, the Era is technically part of the Age of Hype and is still a valid term for this period of history. The Rusher Era (formerly the Camper Era early on in the Era), is a period of 2b2t history following the Consolidation Era. The Era revolved around the YouTuber known as TheCampingRusher, with almost a million subscribers. The Rusher Era, despite popular belief, did not directly coincide with the length of The Rusher War, which lasted from June 13th - October 9th, 2016 and was the major event of the era, but rather the time TheCampingRusher played on the server, June 1st - October 22nd, 2016. This was the most populated Era in all of 2b2t history, outnumbering the population from Facepunch, Reddit, 4chan, and IGN combined. The Rusher Era Began when TheCampingRusher posted a video about 2b2t on his youtube channel on June 1st, 2016. Due to Rusher being a popular youtuber, hundred of his fans flooded the server, causing the server to run like shit. In order to prevent the large amount of players from ruining the server, Hause Master, the owner of 2b2t, implemented a queue system and made the tempmape. The tempmape was then removed and the server returned to the oldmape after House upgraded the server's hardware to run better. After a few weeks of the queue system being implemented, Rusher aided House in implementing an improved queue system with Veteran Queue (for the oldfags) and Priority Queue (which you could pay for). You were lucky if the server had below 1000 people waiting in queue for the server as the server usually had 1000-5000 players waiting in line at the height of the era. Due to all of this happening, players who were dedicated to 2b2t were getting mad and formed Team Veteran to combat the Rushers.This led to the largest war in 2b2t history, the The Rusher War. During the war, the 4th Incursion (See Spawn Incursions) started in order to genocide any and all Rusher fans in spawn, as well as the Flatlands. These series of events is known as the Rusher Massacre, which has recorded a total of around 10,000 Rushers slaughtered. The Rusher Era began to end after Rusher's first departure period, which was a period where Rusher did not play on the server for over a month, which ended the war. Rusher stated that he was apparently running out of ideas for the series and that the start of school was slowing him down. Rusher then returned on October 15th, 2016, however his return did not retrigger the war as his series was running out of steam and popularity. Rusher eventually left the server on October 22nd, 2016 when he posted his last 2b2t video and has not returned since. The second Rusher departure period officially ended the Rusher Era. New Factions The Rusher Era also held one of the largest birthing of new factions in 2b2t. * Team Aurora, founded by NedaT to support the Veterans * The 4th Reich, created to create chaos * The Peacekeepers, founded by PandaSauceYT as a Pro-Rusher group * The Turtles, founded by some xTurtleFans fans * The Resistance, founded by CorruptedUnicorn with a goal to become as powerful as possible * Team Rusher * Team Veteran Trivia * The phrase "The oldest server in Minecraft" became a meme with the 2b2t community due to Rusher using it in the titles of his 2b2t videos and saying it constantly. (However, 2b2t is not the oldest server in minecraft. The real oldest server in Minecraft is actually Minecraft Online, 2b2t is 2nd) * Spambots became incredibly popular during this era * Lag Machines also became popular as they were originally used to drive out Rushers as they could not play due to lag * The 2b2t Wiki was made during this era. Category:Eras Category:History